


Mamma Mia! Here we go again...

by OrianaGray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Allura, Human Coran, Lance is probably the most obnoxious person ever and knows it, M/M, Musical shennanigans, diner au, keith doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's job at the local diner was perfectly fine, nothing could ever possibly go wrong. Except for when a new waiter takes a job there and dedicates himself to make Keith's life utter hell. And he quickly learns to regret ever repairing the old jukebox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Mia! Here we go again...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Mamma Mia this weekend and the songs are literally drilled into my skull. So like always, I'm dragging Keith down with me.

Keith couldn’t say that his life was exciting, but he could say it was at least enjoyable to an extent. A smooth routine that clicked perfectly and allowed him to almost find himself lost in what he did. He was quick in his work at Voltron Diner, balancing anything slung upon his shoulders and bringing it to customers in the blink of an eye and with explicit grace that only came from years of practice. The diner had a small staff that were all extremely close, like a family- Keith could only assume, since family was certainly not something had experienced in any of the other establishments he worked at. Most customers were regulars, but there were a good amount of them- just enough to keep the old diner running. It was a perfect balance; it was easy and flowed with a simplicity that Keith acknowledged and appreciated. A routine of going to school, then to work, and then back home to sleep and repeat the process- except at the moment it was summer and he was working full time. He didn’t mind, it paid the bills. Keith could say without a doubt that everything was perfectly enjoyable the way it was, no fault or error.

Then Lance happened.

Keith didn’t pay much attention when the new waiter had been hired, only gave the new guy a passive ‘Hey.’ Before heading back to business, walking quickly to customers and pressing an awkward smile on his face as he greeted them, jotting down their orders and moving on. Over and over, just as it always had been, just as it would be. The job was mechanical in a way, Keith found himself zoning out constantly- his body moving but other than that it was all an absolute trance of that repetition he knew oh so well. Until the new guy quite literally crashed through Keith’s subconscious, sending a plate of eggs to the floor as well as Keith- his rear hitting the floor with a rounding ‘smack’.

“Oh, dude!” The new guy sputtered, flicking some of the egg off of his shirt, thin lips pressed tightly into a line and eyebrows drawn up in worry “Are you alright? I didn’t see you there, I just was walking and bam you were there and-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith grunts, the guy extends a hand and he takes it- standing up with a groan at the pain that ached in his back. He leaned down and began picking up the shattered pieces of the dinnerware and placing it on the tray, “I wasn’t paying attention and just ran into you, not your fault…“ Keith pauses and looks up at the caramel skinned man that towered over him, “I don’t think I ever caught your name, actually.”

The other man raised his eyebrows and frowned, “I’ve said it like, three times Keith.”

“How do you know my name?” Keith asks, balancing the tray of broken pieces on his shoulder with one hand supporting the edge, while his other hand rested on his hip in a rather bored manner, he had work to do. The guy scoffs, narrowing his mahogany colored eyes at Keith.

“Well, unlike you I kind of want to actually get to know my coworkers.”

Keith raised his eyebrows at the statement, “That’s pretty bold coming from the new guy.”

“Lance,” The man stressed the name, crossing his arms and glaring at Keith, “My name is Lance. I guess that whole ‘third time’s a charm’ thing doesn’t apply to you.” Keith rolled his eyes at the snarky comment, rubbing his temple in frustration with his free hand.

“Look, Lance.” Keith says, “I didn’t mean to be rude or anything-“

“But you still were rude.”

Keith let out an irritated, “But, it really wasn’t intentional… I was just in my zone, I guess. I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Keith licked his lips, despite years of faking it as a waiter- he never really was much of a conversationalist, or having experience in apologizing for that matter, “I’m sorry?”

Lance let out a sharp laugh, “That was probably the worst apology I’ve ever heard in my life.” Keith scowled, opening his mouth to make a retort but stopping as Lance raised his hand to silence him, “But I accept it.”

“Okay, great.” Keith says through gritted teeth, “Are you going to let me get back to work now?” One of his fellow coworkers, Pidge- had already taken care of the food catastrophe that had resulted from the collision, they glared as they mopped up coffee from the floor and Keith felt a twinge of guilt for not doing it himself.

Lance grinned, pearly white teeth standing boldly against his tan skin, “Oh ho ho, a hot shot! Bet you think you’re the best waiter ever around here, huh?” Keith blinked, extremely confused at Lance’s logic. Well, if there even was any logic- maybe he was giving the guy’s brain too much credit. Maybe Lance hit his head or something when they collided? That was a plausible answer, right?

“Um… No?”

“Well, tough luck mullet man! I, Lance McClain am going to dance around you with my fantastic waiter-er-ing skills!” He beamed, putting his hands on his hips as his grin spread from ear to ear. Keith couldn’t believe the guy was being serious, but the proud look that spread over Lances angular features said otherwise and Keith just shrugged.

“Okay…” He said slowly, an tint of pink spreading on his cheeks from embarrassment as he felt the curious eyes of customers watching them.

“See! Already speechless! I’m just that good.” He puffed out his chest; it was almost cute- almost. The bell at the door jingled and Lance’s eyes lit up in a borderline comical way as he whirred around on his heel calling out, “I’ll beat ya’ to them!” before dashing away. Leaving Keith extremely confused and staring at where the man had been. He couldn’t even begin to process what had just occurred, the new guy was so.. Bizarre was probably the right word. Really confident, and with that confidence followed the fact that he may be a little vain. Keith watched as Lance flashed that bright smile, pointing finger guns to the older couple he had just seated, giggling at the man’s gesture. Keith hated to admit that Lance was fairly cute, attractive in his own weird and twisted way. Maybe if he wasn’t so damn annoying Keith would consider-

“Oi! Waiter! I still want that coffee.” A voice cried out followed by, “And those eggs, snap to if you want a moderate tip!”

Keith sighed, he’d have to decipher whatever the hell the mixed messages he had received from Lance’s interaction later. For now he could only press on another award winning ‘you’re right, fair customer!’ smile and call out, “Sorry sir, I’ll be right on that.”

As Keith dealt with the agitated customer, Lance had waltzed into the kitchen- pinning an order up on a wire. The cook, who was an old friend of Lances, Hunk- worked on an omelet. The man put on a warm smile when he noticed Lance’s presence, “Hey man, how’s the first day going?”

Lance smirked, leaning on the counter beside hunk, “How bout’cha ask my new rival~” He said in a sing-song voice. Hunk raised a thick eyebrow at that, poking at the egg with a spatula.

“Rival?”

“Keith.” Lance hummed, tilting his chin upward, “I’m going to prove I am a better waiter than him.”

“That’s… nice, but you know I didn’t convince Shiro to give you this job for you to pick fights.” Hunk sighed, “What are you even going to get out of this whole rivalry thing? Just sounds like one big inconvenience to me.”

“Oh my dear, dear, sweet Hunk.” Lance cooed, “How would you get by without me? It’s pretty obvious, it’s literally the only reason anyone impresses anyone on purpose.” 

Hunk shook his head, “I- I really am not following you, buddy. Keith’s actually a really nice guy, sure he’s stand offish at first, but he’s actually really pleasant to be around when he’s not so hyper focused on his work. I mean, if you two got off on the wrong foot I can understand that, but Lance I know you and that’s kind of petty. You should really give him a-“ He was silenced as Lance put a hand over his mouth.

“I’m trying to impress him, not brood and plot against him like some evil villain.” Lance said followed with a click of his tongue, “He’s hot and mysterious. Those big blue eyes are like the ocean Hunk, the ocean!” He says, throwing his arms out wide for effect. “Once he notices how great I am, there is no possible way he will ever be able to resist me!”

Hunk stared at his friend a moment, before taking a deep breath in a shaking his head, “You are the weirdest person I have ever met, but good luck.” He scoops up the omelet and gently puts it on a empty plate that rested beside the stove. Lance waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“Oh Hunk, We both know I don’t need luck.” Lance hums, eyes watching Keith as he moved from table to table, pressing a smile. Lance frowned, wondering what a genuine smile might look like on Keith’s face. He peeks out into the diner through a small window, noticing a jukebox in the corner of the room- right next to Keith who was refilling a customer’s drink. “Sides’ everyone knows that the way to any person’s heart is through the wonders of music.”

\+ + +

“Money, money, money! Must be funny, in a rich man’s world~”

Keith never wished for death more as he rushed an order of pancakes to an anxious three year old, who made grabby hands at him as he handed it to their mother- who was to busy staring at her phone to really care. Two weeks, two whole fucking weeks of Lance constantly antagonizing him in every possible way. The man was driving him to the absolute thinnest line of sanity. Was he even sane anymore? God, he wouldn’t be after today. Lance had been blasting songs from ‘ Mamma Mia! ’ the entire day. Keith had half the mind to unplug the jukebox, because why did they even have Mamma Mia on there?!? The thought became null and void as he thought of getting a lecture from Allura, no- he’d take the musical any day over that.

The worst part of this whole ordeal? He was either singing along or dancing to it, sometimes even both. It was infuriating, annoying, and the way Lance’s hips moved perfectly to the music; was really fucking distracting. Keith huffed as he wiped a table clean of a mixture of syrup and chocolate chips left by a young kid who had previously occupied the spot. 

“Money, money, money! Always sunny… In a rich man’s world!” Lance sang out, customers giggled and clapped in awe as Lance danced with their order- serving it to them with a smile and wink. Keith rolled his eyes, trying his best to walk past the one man show. His movement was halted as Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and spun him around. Keith’s face was bright red as he was turned to face Lance, who had a large shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh- woahhhhhhh!” Lance sang, hauling Keith around in an awkward pathetic excuse for a tango. “All the things I could do- If I had a little money! It’s a rich man’s world.” He whirred the flustered Keith around and shoved him towards the kitchen. Yelling out, “Money, money, money!” And then promptly, hit Keith’s ass with his tray as the door shut. “Must be funny, in a rich man’s world!” He called out from the other side of the door.

Keith stumbled forward with a yelp, covering his mouth with his hand. And, god- his face was just radiating heat at this point. He gripped the edge of the counter like a life line, staring at the floor in confusion. Hunk passively flips a pancake and Pidge is on break, their fingers moving wickedly fast as they texted. They didn’t even look up from their phone as they spoke, “What did Lance do this time?”

Keith just let out a frustrated growl, running his hands through his hair, “Oh nothing really, he just hit my ass with a fucking tray!” He could feel his cheeks burning as he spoke, Pidge burst out into a fit of laughter and Hunk just shook his head. Keith felt like everything was on fire, maybe it was, was he in hell? It really felt like hell at the moment. 

“That’s just horrible.” Pidge sniffed, kicking their legs back and forth from their perch atop a counter, “I knew Lance sucked at flirting, but this is a whole new ballgame.” They dissolved into another fit of giggles. Keith could hear the faint beat of ‘Voulez-Vous’ thumping from the jukebox- followed by a loud burst of laughter from the crowd.

“Yeah… He may be obnoxious.” Keith jolted at Shiro’s voice, the man gave him an apologetic smile before setting down a bag of flour on a table, “But customers really love his little performances. I haven’t seen a crowd like this in ages.” The other two nodded in agreement, and Keith just let out a small grunt. It was true, Lance’s little ‘performance’, had been drawing in people like moths to light. It was great for business, but what was to be said for Keith’s mental state?

He still knew that a part of him and he hated this part of him, truly and utterly hated it- actually thoroughly enjoyed Lance. Sure the guy was good looking, but he was also very caring. If any of the crew had a problem Lance was there in the blink of an eye, cracking jokes and doing any possible thing in his power to make them smile. Even Keith, on his worst days with either rude customers or slow hours- Lance would do something stupid and yet very endearing, and Keith found himself smiling. It was stupid, and Keith hated it, but yes- yes he actually might like Lance, In more ways than one. 

Keith sighs, pressing his back to the wall and staring at the ceiling. He really didn’t need this right now, or ever for that matter. He hadn’t done anything to deserve this, that idiot with all of his annoying antics- making a sport out of annoying Keith to the furthest extent. Then flashing this dumb smirk that made Keith’s heart go absolutely off the wall, or that laugh of Lance’s that almost seemed like it was somehow musical and always brought a hint of a smile on Keith’s face. Or that dorky grin he put on when he made a customer that was ridiculously cute…

“Mamma Mia! Here I go again!” Keith drags his hand down his face as Lances voice seemed to travel around the diner, “My, my, how can I resist you?” The door sprung open and his boss- Allura walks in, a bit of powdered sugar smudged across her dark cheek. Her head snaps in Keith’s direction and she scowls.

“Mr. Kogane! What on earth are you doing lounging around back here, out out out! We’ve got a full house.” Keith couldn’t even say a word before she was shoving him back onto the battlefield with surprising force. Keith yelped as he smacked dead into Lance’s chest. Lance coughed, but grinned and took it in stride as he grabbed Keith’s hand.

“Lance, what the fu-“ 

“Mamma Mia! Now I really know!” He grabbed Keith’s waist and twirled him around, “My, my- I should not have let you go!” Keith held onto Lance for dear life as he was spun round and round’, gasping as Lance stopped him. Keith’s eyes were wide as he starred up at Lance, who had a smile from ear to ear. Keith’s ears were ringing and he was still gripping Lance’s hands tightly in his hands as Maryl Streep’s voice droned on in the background. Guests were chuckling in the background and Keith wanted to disappear, he coughed nervously and let go of Lance. He tilted his head down and genuinely hoped that his hair was covering his crimson cheeks as he hurried off to a table.

Lance watched with a grin as Keith shuffled away, chuckling to himself and swaying hips along to the song as he refilled a rather nice older ladies water. He caught himself taking sidelong glances at Keith, who had that half hearted smile as he helped a small family. Lance could admit he had a twinge of pride when he saw that red still prominent in Keith’s cheeks. He could feel his own blush though, as he stared at Keith’s disheveled midnight black hair. Lance really hadn’t intended on being in so deep, but he had made Keith smile once again and immediately he knew he wanted to that again and again.

“Sir?” A voice asked quietly.

Lance hummed, looking down at the customer- a regular named Matt, who was apparently Pidge’s older brother. The resemblance was uncanny and Lance would be lying if he said he’d never shoved a tray of filthy dishes into Matt’s hands thinking he was Pidge. “Yeah?”

“You seemed spaced out…” Matt says, “I was just wondering if you heard my order…”

“2 eggs over easy with a side of white toast- no butter of course. 2 strips of bacon preferably limp and some Tabasco sauce on the side.” Lance says with a sly smirk, Matt blinks at him mouth gaping and looking rather impressed. Lance winks, twirling his pen on between his fingers, “And if ya don’t mind, we’ve got a new menu item! It’s really good, I’ve tasted it myself and I’ve got to say- instantly in love. It’s called a Keith, literally one of the best things I’ve ever had. You’ll never taste anything better.”

“A... Keith?” Matt said slowly, a confused look crossing his features.

Lances eyes widened as he realized his mistake, his pen clattering to the floor as he froze in place. “O-oh no no, I meant- quiche! It’s like this food th-ing it’s really, not Keith. No I’m just… FORGET IT!” He called out before rushing into the kitchen. He threw the order down on the counter beside Hunk and slammed his body against the wall, dramatically sliding to the floor.

“Hunk, kill me please.” He groaned, burying his face in his hands. Hunk sighed, reading the order before cracking two eggs into a skillet. Pidge was occupied washing the dishes, but they glared at Lance out of the corner of their eye.

“Oh tough it out, princess.” They snapped as they pushed their glasses back up their nose, “No one has time for your sappy romantic crisis. You know what’s really bad? Rover woke up at three in the fucking morning and vomited on my summer reading project.” Hunk raised an eyebrow at Pidge, pointing his spatula at them accusingly.

“Why were you up at three am Pidge?” He asks, “Like, you still have an entire summer to do that project- you can sleep in the mean time. It’s not healthy.”

“Pfft, health is lame.” Pidge grunts, wiping their hands on a dish towel, “Besides, I don’t get sleep- I get results.” Hunk just lets out a quite ‘tsk’ as he pops bread into the toaster. Lance lets out a pathetic whine from the floor to get the two’s attention back.

“So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me? SOS!” The jukebox wailed on the other side of the door. SOS indeed, Lance’s plan was slipping through his fingers- Keith had only said two and a half words to him today. Lance’s body ached from dancing and his throat was ragged from singing and he still feels like he had no progress in winning the others affections. He still had the rest of the night sure, but he didn’t know if he could keep this up much longer before his body shut down from musical overdose. 

“Lance, I hate to say I told you so-” Pidge began, Lance glared at them.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” He growled, thumping his head back on the wall once more, “I’m trying, I’m really trying. I don’t think I could possibly make it any more obvious! That guy must be the most oblivious person on this planet, the universe maybe! He thinks I’m just trying to piss him off, which I kind of am? GAH! This is so- how can I make it any more obvious to get it through his thick- mullet covered skull!”

Hunk shrugged, “You could, I don’t know, tell him like a normal person?” Pidge snickered at that, but Lance just let out another prolonged sigh. Ruffling his brown hair with his fingers in frustration. “I’m serious, dude. He probably can’t tell if you’re just messing with him or not. You need to be straightforward and just,” he snaps his fingers as the toast pops up, “let it out.”

“Ugh, Hunk you clearly don’t know how romance works.” Lance grumbles. 

“I’ve literally been dating Shay for three whole years.” Hunk replied as he loaded an empty plate with Matt’s meal. “I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to, but I’m just saying it’s an option.”

“Better option than whatever’s probably rattling around in Lance’s head right now.” Pidge affirmed as they began to adorn themselves back into their apron. Lance let out an annoying whine and got to his feet. He could faintly hear the intro to ‘Dancing Queen’, and if that wasn’t motivation to get back to work then Lance didn’t want to know what was.

“Fine.” He spits bitterly, “I have one last grand gesture to try out and if that doesn’t work- I’ll do your super boring and lame idea out, capiche?”

“Sure sure.” Hunk says dismissively, handing the tray of food to Lance. “Just get back out there before Allura kills you for wasting time.” Lance scoffs, balancing the tray against his hip and waving a hand at Hunk.

“Oh, please.” He says smugly, “She could never do that, it would be a crime against humanity.” 

“Get out.” Pidge yelled and threw a hand full of flour at Lance. Lance laughed as he dodged the powdery white cloud with a twirl before kicking the door open with a grin. Eyes were immediately on him; he was the one man dinner and a show after all. He’d been racking up tips all day with his moves alone. Seriously, how could Keith resist this? Keith eyes were among the crowd, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks instantly as Lance met his gaze. Perfect.

Lance spun with amazing grace as he made his way over to Matt’s table, where he was casually chatting with Shiro- a normal occurrence whenever he came in. The music picked up louder and Lance sang out, “Having the time of your life! Ooo~” He cooed, shuffling out the plate of eggs and toast onto the table before turning on his heel and grabbing a thing of Tabasco from one of the counters and wiggling his hips as he walked back to the table, placing it beside the plate. Matt and Shiro both laughed and clapped, Lance did a little bow and waltzed over to Keith, “See that girl!” He pointed at Keith who immediately went stiff, “Watch that scene!” He called as he made his way closer to Keith, doing a cheesy rope motion as if he were pulling the other towards him. “Digging the dancing queen~” He hums and bumps his hips against Keith’s. 

Keith lets out a small nervous squawks before rushing off, causing Lance to laugh as the music faded out. He continued to hum to himself in satisfaction as he picked up a pitcher of Iced tea and swayed his body gently to the soft melody of ‘The Winner Takes it all’. Lance fully intended to be the winner, he had every intention of walking out of this Diner with Keith on his arm. He was going to take it all and that was a promise.

\+ + +

One more hour of hell, Keith thought as he looked outside. It was pouring out, lightning illuminating the night sky with a blinding light and was soon to be followed by the low groan of thunder. One more hour, one more hour of this awful pent up tension. No more god damn Maryl Streep, no more hip bumping and winking, or even the occasional kiss blown in his direction. No more of the awful teasing that Lance had been dragging on the entire day. The end was so close, so close Keith could almost taste it. 

He would have to walk home to his apartment in the rain, but anything was better than Lances ‘flirtations’, which was really just Lance trying to annoy the hell out of Keith and make him look like a fool. It was working, Keith wouldn’t dare say it, but three coffee spills and five wrong orders said enough for itself. Thankfully, the large crowd had dispersed long ago and only around 10 people currently were munching on their food quietly as ‘I have a dream’ played quietly in the background. A moment of peace at last in this beyond hectic day, with the occasional loud crack of thunder.

Coran, the accountant, was already taking care of today’s profits. Which thanks to Lance were sure to be way beyond the usual. Keith was on his dinner break at the moment, cutting a small chunk of quiche and munching on it thoughtfully. It may be a new item, but Hunk really had outdone himself, it was halfway past heavenly. He sipped on his water as he stared out into the parking lot. The storm was really picking up, lightning cracking across the sky and the thunder clapping louder each time. It was pleasant in its own chaotic way, Keith had always enjoyed watching thunder storms.

He dusted some of the crumbs off the corner of his lips with a sigh when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lance standing there, hands on his hips and a proud grin cracking across his tan cheeks- brown eyes glinting with a knowing mischief that made Keith’s stomach do jumping jacks inside of him. Lance did a small bow and turned to look at Pidge, who was leaning against the jukebox with a bored look on their face. “Hit it Pidge!” he called out as he extended a hand towards Keith, who looked both confused and mildly scared- probably because he was. Pidge rolled their eyes and hit play.

“If you change your mind,” Lance sings with a wink, Keith’s face was hot in an instant, “I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free! Take a chance on me.” Julie Walters continued to sing as Lance held his hand closer towards Keith and gave him a knowing smile, “What are you waiting on? A kiss on the cheek- come on mullet boy.” 

Keith gulped down the last bit of his water, staring blankly at Lance’s extended palm. Long tan fingers shaking with anticipation, Keith looked up and saw those eyes the color of rich mahogany staring down at him patiently, he threw his napkin down on the table. Fuck it, he thought as he grabbed Lance’s hand. Lance let out a happy laugh and pulled Keith upwards, a sly smirk on his face as Keith accidentally stumbled into Lance’s chest.

And next thing Keith knew he was dancing. The upbeat tune in the background timing their moves, well- Lance’s moves as Keith followed along awkwardly. Lance chuckled as Keith would accidentally step on his feet, muttering apologies with a beet red face. Keith felt his breath hitch as Lance’s hand made its way down to Keith’s hip, cradling it gently as he led Keith around the open aisles of the diner. Keith could feel everyone’s eyes on them; he grimaced and pressed his face in Lance’s shoulder- hiding from the intruding eyes. He was surprised to hear the rapid thumping of Lance’s heart. 

“You’re nervous?” Keith mutters as he looks up at Lance.

Lance heart might have been beating rapidly, but for a moment it stopped when he looked down at Keith’s wide blue eyes. Lance sighed out through his nose, smirking- “Says the one hiding in my shoulder.” Keith huffed, hiding his face in his hair and grumbling something under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said,” Keith said, and coughed, “I said shut up.”

“Oh ho ho,” Lance grinned, twirling Keith around before pulling him close again. “Still keeping up that tough guy act huh? Well then, let’s see how tough you really are Keith.” He leans down- his nose just a hair lengths apart from Keith’s, their breath meeting halfway. Each of their faces were bright red and Lance gripped Keith a little tighter so Keith wouldn’t noting just how bad he was shaking right now. He licked his moment before narrowing his eyes at Keith and smirking, “Make me.”

Keith let out a shaky breath, puffing his cheeks and relaxing into Lance’s grip. Shaking his head before he can think twice and regret his decision- he presses his lips to Lances. Take a chance; take a chance, on me! He pulls back with a gasp; Lance was staring down at him- eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

“Oh- oh I didn’t. I shouldn’t have-“ Keith stammered, “I’m taking a break!” He yelled as he shoved Lance away from him and ran as fast as he possibly could out the door in to the pouring rain outside. He didn’t look back, not when he heard Lance yelling for him, he couldn’t. Lance was just messing around, none of that was real, it was just Lance antagonizing him, none of that was real and Keith just kissed him as if it were. He screamed in frustration, his cry of agony muted by thunder. 

He crossed his arms, shivering as the freezing rain pelted him. He looked to the ground, sniffing as he felt tears welling in his eyes. His shoulders shook as he cried silently, everything had been fine, perfectly fine and then Lance just had to show up. Teasing him and leading him on, it was cruel- beyond cruel and unfair and Keith had no idea what awful thing he had done to deserve any of this. He was tired, he was so tired of all of this and he just wanted to stop. He stiffened as he noticed the rain wasn’t hitting him anymore. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes harshly with the heels of his soaking hands, looking up to see a jacket being held over him like a tarp.

“Hey…” Lance says gently over the rain, the droplets were slipping down his cheeks- soaking his light gray shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. Keith pinched his lips together and looked away, not wanting Lance to see how pathetic he probably looked.

“Hey…” Keith croaked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear with a sniffle. He was freezing, his body shaking rapidly as the water soaked him through and through, “What are you… doing out here?”

“I came after you,” Lance says with a gentle smile “You ran out into the rain without an umbrella or anything so I figured…”

“Oh, “ Keith says, rubbing his hands against his goose bump covered arms, “You don’t- it’s fine. I don’t mind, really.” Lance shook his head, water shedding from his hair with the motion and splashing against Keith’s cheeks.

“No way, you’re shaking like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Well it’s cold.” Keith grunts, pressing his arms closer to his body, “You really don’t need to get soaking wet because of me though, I’m a ‘tough guy’ remember? I’ll live.” Lance chuckled at that and Keith hated how those familiar butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. 

“Sure, sure. But really, Keith- I like the rain. Don’t stress about it. Plus I wanted to apologize.” Lance says, Keith raises his eyebrows in surprised. Lance had a sheepish expressing, a half smile on his lips that looked almost likes a grimace, “I shouldn’t have been antagonizing you like that, and it’s not cool. I’m super sorry, I was being a total ass.”

“Oh.” Keith’s heart sunk at the statement, he had known it had been fake- why did it still sting this much? His shoulders slumped slightly and he pressed one of those fake smiles he had mastered- hopefully Lance couldn’t see how bad his lips were trembling, “D-don’t worry about it? Apology accepted; let’s just… forget it ever happened.” Lance frowned, shaking his head.

“Don’t- smile like that, it’s wrong. I don’t want to forget.” Lance said seriously, Keith scowled up at him. Was Lance really that awful? He was going to hang this misunderstanding over his head for the rest of Keith’s miserable life. He opened his mouth to retort, but his words died in his throat as Lance kissed him. Keith’s arms dropped to his sides, as Lance’s lips gently pressed against his. Lance pulled away, sighing. “I don’t want to forget, but I did want to retry.”

“W- why would you do that?” Keith stuttered, his entire body feeling as if it were floating. 

“Is that mullet also stuck in your brain, Keith?” Lance laughed causing Keith to scowl, “I like you! There I said it, I LIKE YOUUUU.” Lance bopped his nose against Keith’s, who flinched. Lance looked Keith expectantly, who was staring blankly at Keith- blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Lance swallowed harshly, feeling like the biggest idiot in the universe as he croaked out, “Well? A-aren’t you going to say some-“

“I LIKE YOU!” Keith shouted, eyes skewing shut, “I LIKE HOW YOU’RE NICER AND FUNNY, IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO STAY MAD AROUND YOU. PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. I LIKE HOW YOU’RE HIPS SWING WHEN YOU GET LOST IN THE MUSIC AND I LIKE YOU’RE VOICE WHEN YOU SING AND, AND, AND-“

“Keith?” Lance said, Keith stopped- gasping for breath and looking at Lance again with those wide doe eyes, “Shut up.” 

“How about,” Keith licked his lips, “How about you make me.” Lanced laughed and kissed Keith, who pulled away in a fit of giggles. Lance draped his jacket over Keith’s shoulders, who held it tightly onto his shoulders with a soft smile. Lance held out his arm and Keith took it hesitantly and allowed Lance to pull him along. 

Keith looked at Lance confused as he noticed they weren’t heading towards the diner, rather, the parking lot. “Lance, Lance- the diners the other way.” He says, gently tugging on the taller boys arm. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled the other closer.

“Allura’s letting us off early; you’ve had a long day. Ha, sorry about that by the way.” Lance said with a sheepish grin, “And there is no way I am letting oyu walk home in this down pour, I’ve got a couple movies and some dry clothes..,. If you’d like of course?”

“Sound’s nice.” 

Lance grinned and opened the car door for Keith on the passenger side; Keith smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance grinned like an idiot as he shut the door, Keith’s shoulders bobbed as he laughed at Lances little celebratory dance he was doing outside of the car. Lance slipped in and turned the car on-

“Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My, my- how could I resist you?” 

Keith groaned and hit his head lightly on the window, Lance laughed as he started to drive to his apartment. “Oh come on, it’s a great musical. If we’re dating, you’re going to have to get used to it~” Keith sighed and sunk down in his seat, a small smile on his lips. If the price of dating Lance was listening to Mama Mia on repeat, then he wouldn’t mind getting used to this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hiya on tumblr orianagray.tumblr.com or on Instagram @oriana_gray


End file.
